A Fool's Remorse (Revisited)
by duckatali
Summary: Denise getting pregnant was an accident, but nothing good comes out of her.


After going through several hours of intense labor, Denise realizes something is wrong with her child. Denise requests to see the doctor and the doctor examines the smaller than average child. "Well, it seems your child has a tumor." As Denise starts to cry he rushes to assure her that the baby is in no danger. "The tumor seems to be malignant. It poses no threat to the child. We could remo-" She interrupts him. "We will do no such thing! You aren't going to lay a finger on my baby!"

As Pollux began to age and grow, Denise continues to notice that something was… off with Pollux. For one, Pollux's "tumor" had grown. The doctor, of course had told her not worry about it. Second, Pollux was a perfect child. He never did anything wrong, he never told her no, and he always went right to sleep when she told him to.

On his fifth birthday, Pollux got his first video game. He played all afternoon and she even let him stay up a little late. And, like usual he went to bed when he was told to. The next morning, however, the tumor had grown exponentially and its size was getting out of hand. He was starting school in a week and she was getting pretty worried about him.

By the time Pollux was 12, the tumor had started to morph into a person, like an action figure sized person. She noticed it would occasionally twitch, or move slightly. It unnerved her alot but the doctor was never worried and he told her "to get out of his office". One night she told Pollux to go bed but instead of going to bed, he yelled profanities at her, and she watched the tumor grow. He promptly turned around and went to bed.

As he got older his tumor grew. By the time he was sixteen the tumor was the size of a six year old and he was bedridden. His mother was extremely worried and was trying to convince the doctor to make a house visit. She gave up eventually and just took care of him as needed, feeding him, even cleaning him. The tumor kept growing and his outbursts were becoming more common.

Sooner or later, the tumor was an entirely new person. At some point the tumor started talking and calling itself "Castor" and would refer to Pollux as his brother. Castor was violent and verbally abuse Denise. Castor seemed to Denise to be the evil version of Pollux. Castor did not seem to even really care about Pollux; to the point where Denise was convinced Castor truly hated Pollux.

Pollux and Castor walk into the kitchen and see Denise sitting at the table, she was clearly crying.

"Mom? What's wrong?" asked Pollux.

"Ah, who cares? We need to go down to the basement and work, don't argue Pollux, or I'll hit you." Castor interjects.

Castor and Pollux walk downstairs, leaving Denise in the kitchen, still crying and extremely confused.

DOWNSTAIRS

Castor and Pollux are building some sort of contraption.

"Castor, I know I asked this yesterday, but I'm gonna keep asking until you tell me. What are we making? I need to know in order to be able to put full effort into th-this...thing!"

Castor elbows Pollux in the ribs roughly.

"OW!"

"Pollux, you're so lucky I can't kill you, because if I could, I would."

Castor grabs a wrench and starts hammering on the piece of machinery. Pollux flinches, tears up and starts tightening a screw. After a few hours, Castor curses.

"We need a specialty part and that's gonna take days to order and have it shipped out. Well, looks like you're off the hook for now. Let's go upstairs and eat I'm starving."

"Yeah I'm hung-" Pollux stops dead.

"Did I ask if you were hungry? Just for that outburst you don't get to eat at all."

"But Castor! I'm hungry and Mom is gonna want me to eat!" Pollux argues.

"You- won't- eat- anything! And if Denise asks, you'll say that you aren't hungry."

Pollux stares at the ground, mutters a response and they walk upstairs to the kitchen. As they get to the landing, they find Denise laying on the floor. Pollux tries to rush to Denise's aid but Castor stops him.

"There's no point in even trying, Pollux. She's already dead."  
Pollux's eyes well up but he quickly wipes them clear. Castor and Pollux pick Denise up and carry her to the living room. Once they get to the living room, they lay her down on the couch and Pollux starts to yell.

"How did you know she was dead?" Pollux shouts.

"Because I poisoned her. I poisoned her with some Thallium. It's lethal through just physical contact. I had to be very careful so that you wouldn't notice." Castor explains.

"Yeah, how'd you do that? I should have noticed." Pollux asks, confused.

"You are surprisingly easy to manipulate. All I had to do was convince you to go to sleep a little early. Remember the night I had Denise come in and say 'Good Night'? She had gotten a paper cut and I managed to rub Thallium into the paper cut." Castor explains.

"THAT. IS. IT!" Pollux yells.

Pollux forcefully elbows Castor in the side and they run into the kitchen. Castor punches Pollux in the stomach, forcing the air out of his lungs. Pollux grabs a knife and stabs Castor in the stomach. Castor stops and feels around for the knife and grabs the handle. He rips the knife of out his stomach and stabs Pollux. He forces the knife in and rips back out several times. Eventually, he stops and drops the knife. Pollux uses the last bit of his strength to pick up a large steak knife and plunges the knife into Castor's chest. They both drop to the floor and close their eyes.

Castor and Pollux are dead.

The End


End file.
